My little pony : la magie de la société
by Piks3l
Summary: Première partie d'une analyse en profondeur du monde de My Little pony: Friendship is magic.
1. Introduction

**Disclaimer : **Salut à tous ! Je vous envoie ici un article que j'ai co-écris avec Firieru pour un projet qui s'appelle Diffractions. C'est un journal web basé sur la réflexion, le débat etc. Je me suis dit que je pouvais vous en faire profiter. A noter que les hypersliens ne marchent pas ici, donc si vous préférez vous pouvez aller le lire sur notre site (diffractions point info).

C'est un peu plus intellectuel comme fic, mais c'est aussi écrit pour les gens qui ne connaissent pas l'univers de MLP.

Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à commenter !

* * *

**Introduction**

Cet article a pour objectif de comprendre et décrire l'univers de My Little Pony : Friendship is Magic (ci-dessous MLP) créé par Lauren Faust en octobre 2010. Il se divise en deux parties, la première ci-dessous décrira le monde de MLP et ses implications sociologiques, politiques et économiques. Le suivant se penchera sur les personnages principaux et leur interactions entre eux. Nous nous pencherons aussi sur certains personnages secondaires et particulièrement sur les « méchants ».

Pour ces deux articles nous avons mobilisé des auteurs classiques (ou moins) et quelques blogs qui ont déjà porté une réflexion sur le sujet.


	2. Premier axe d'analyse : les races

**Premier axe d'analyse : les races**

La société des poneys est divisée en 4 classes différentes (nous avons décidé de ces classes). Nous nous sommes rendus compte en travaillant sur cet article que la société d'Equestria était très fortement divisées en classes sociales. Mais, ça ne se trouvait pas au niveau des travaux ou de la propriété des moyens de production mais au niveau de l'espèce de poneys que la division se fait.

_- Les poneys de terre_ : Ce sont de « simples » poneys, même si on ne s'en rend pas tout de suite compte, ils constituent la classe basse d'Equestria. Celle qui s'occupe des travaux simples comme le travail dans les champs (Applejack) ou la boulangerie et l'amusement (Pinkie Pie). Ils sont d'ailleurs les seuls à avoir cette connexion à la terre, ce que, d'après Lauren Faust, les autres classes de poneys n'ont pas.-

_- Les pégases_ : Sont une classe intermédiaires dotée du don du vol. Ils ont des tâches plus importantes comme la protection de la ville (gardes royaux) ou la gestion de la météo (Rainbow Dash). Ils ne constituent pas une classe moyenne au sens strict du terme mais plus une classe technique qui soutiendrait le bon fonctionnement de la société notamment grâce à leur ailes.

_- Les licornes_ : Elles forment à elles seules la classe moyenne, moyenne supérieure et supérieure d'Equestria. Elles ont le pouvoir d'utiliser activement la magie, ce qui n'est pas le cas des poneys de terre ni des pégases. Dans « Sweet and the elite », un épisode où Rarity, une licorne, tente de rentrer dans les milieux de l'aristocratie de Canterlot, on observe qu'aux courses de chevaux tous les poneys sont des licornes, au musée tous des poneys de terre, aux enchères les deux mélangés, au resto juste des licornes. De cette manière, les licornes sont aussi celles que l'on retrouve dans la production de culture (couture pour Rarity) ou dans la gestion du savoir (Twilight Sparkle comme « chef spirituelle de fait » où le village va chercher des solutions aux problèmes qui les dépassent).

_- Les licornes ailées_ : Classe supérieure, élite, des sortes de dieux. Combinant les pouvoirs magiques et les ailes, cette classe forme la plus haute forme de poney sur Equestria. Il n'y en a que très peu : la Princesse Celestia, la Princesse Luna, la Princesse Cadence et, à partir de la fin de la saison 3, Twilight Sparkle (nous reviendrons sur son cas dans un prochain article).

Il faut remarquer que les poneys ne sont pas la seule société présente. Il y a des dragons, des chiens de pierre, des griffons, des zèbres etc. Ces créatures forment des minorités qui n'apparaissent qu'occasionnellement dans la série. On suppose qu'ils ont chacun leur pays comme cela est sous-entendu dans l'épisode « Griffon the brush off » où les griffons auraient un pays à eux (nous reviendrons sur la géographie plus tard). De manière plus générale, chaque race a sa société et ses structures sans interactions avec celle des poneys.


	3. Second axe d'analyse : le travail

**Deuxième axe d'analyse** **: Le travail et le système des Passions**

Nous avons décidé de baser notre réflexion sur le travail en Equestria sur les passions fouriéristes. En effet, si certains blogs voient Ponyville comme la Kallipolis de Platon, nous avons pensé qu'il serait intéressant de voir ça du côté des socialistes-utopistes et plus particulièrement, le système passionnel de Charles la vision de Platon est séduisante, mais elle inclut une certaine vision déterministe (les rôles dans la Cité) qui nous bloque dans certains raisonnements.

Les passions chez Fourier sont un élément central de son système, c'est ce qui fait mouvoir une Série (= une forme d'association combinant l'intérêt d'opérer avec le plaisir de coopérer (1) qui est une partie du Phalanstère (2). Par extension, la base même de la pensée de Fourier, c'est l'Homme en tant qu'individu. Et cet individu travaille : le travail dans le Phalanstère (3) est divisé en Séries passionnées qui se basent sur la diversité des passions (4) chez les êtres humains qui sont poussés par ces dernières à s'associer. Ainsi, grâce à la multitude des passions et donc de l'inégalité des hommes car tout le monde n'a pas les mêmes envies, le Phalanstère peut exister avec chacune de ses Séries occupées et arriver à l'Harmonie où tous les hommes se retrouveront dans la production. Pour y arriver, les hommes doivent passer par l'Association.

L'Association est « l'art d'appliquer à l'industrie toutes les passions, tous les caractères, goûts et instincts ». Le travail, au-delà de sa nécessité pour la société, a une base individuelle forte, chaque travailleur produit en fonction de ses passions qui sont plus que des envies passagères. Le Phalanstère est un accord de passions basé sur l'Attraction passionnée (« L'Attraction passionnée est l'impulsion donnée par la nature antérieurement à la réflexion, et persistante malgré l'opposition de la raison, du devoir, du préjugé, etc. » (5). Donc, pour parler en termes économiques, chaque individu a une demande de travail basée sur sa passion et la société doit lui offrir une offre en accord avec ses passions. De cette manière, il pourrait être heureux.

Avec cette (très) rapide description de la pensée de Fourier, nous pouvons voir vers où nous allons. D'abord, en ce qui concerne Ponyville, c'est une zone autonome, elle consomme et produit ses biens, nous reviendrons plus tard sur le modèle économique mais de manière générale, nous pouvons comparer cette ville avec le Phalanstère. Chacun a un rôle qu'il ou elle remplit et est nécessaire. Dans la pensée de Fourier, tout le monde travaille et les enfants sont éduqués dans « l'usine », les adultes les mettent en relations dès le plus jeune âge avec la réalité laborieuse de la vie. Comme chez Fourier, à Ponyville, il n'y a pas de chômeurs. Du moins, pas de chômage grave. Fourier conçoit qu'il peut y en avoir mais le travail du plus grand nombre sera suffisant pour supporter une très petite minorité non-travailleuse.

Pourtant, il y a des choses que l'on ne retrouve pas chez Fourier. Tout d'abord, la division en classes basées sur les races que nous avons développée ci-dessus. Chaque classe semble avoir un secteur développé pour elle. De cette manière, chaque licorne ailée, licorne ou poney de terre travaille là où il est doué. Cependant, un premier choix se fait au niveau des races et donc pas du choix libre des individus. Ensuite, contrairement à Fourier pour qui les passions sont des choses variables et peuvent changer au cours de la vie, ce qui permet aux hommes de pouvoir changer d'occupation s'ils se lassent, le cas de MLP est marqué par l'existence d'une autre détermination : les cutiemarks.

(1) DESROCHE, Henri, _La société festive, du fouriérisme écrit aux fouriérismes appliqués,_ Seuil, France, 1975.

(2) FOURIER, Charles, _Le nouveau monde industriel et sociétaire, tome 1, _version numérique de l'édition de 1829.

(3) Construction où la communauté imaginée par Fourier vit.

(4) Le terme passion est à prendre au sens large, c'est-à-dire, l'envie de faire quelque chose.

(5) FOURIER, p. 54.


	4. Cutiemarks

**Cutiemarks et liberté de choisir**

Les cutiemarks sont des « marques » qui apparaissent sur les flancs des poneys lorsqu'ils découvrent leur but dans la vie, leur destin. Habituellement, durant l'enfance comme le rappelle les épisodes avec les Cutiemarks Crusaders. La société est subdivisée en rôles qui sont déterminés par les passions que les poneys développent et qui sont confirmées par leur cutiemark qui sera leur étiquette de vie. Par exemple, Applejack porte 3 pommes qui sont le sigle qu'elle s'occupe de la culture des pommiers pour Ponyville. Toutes les cutiemarks ont un sens et un rôle déterminé dans la société. Ce qui fait que chaque poneys est dans une position où il est utile à la communauté, un système en soi harmonique qui rappelle celui de Fourier.

Ponyville se différencie de systèmes comme celui de Fourier car il n'y a pas de notion de changement. Tandis que les hommes peuvent faire ce qu'ils « veulent », comme nous l'avons écrit plus haut ; les cutiemarks sont déterminantes et à partir du moment où elles apparaissent, il n'y a plus de changement possible. Elles apparaissent par magie, quand l'individu trouve sa passion. Les préférences et les passions du poney créent la cutiemark et la cutiemark détermine par après les agissements du poney. Il y a un double rapport de cause à effet et d'effet à cause. La détermination est telle qu'une maladie qui fait apparaître temporellement des cutiemarks aléatoires sans aucun rapport les passions de la victime, la force à agir suivant ce qui est dicté par le symbole.

Pour conclure cette partie et avant de passer à la partie plus politique, reprenons les éléments importants. Premièrement, la société est divisée en races de différents poneys qui ont chacun un secteur. La race du poney est une première détermination quant à son rôle dans la société. Deuxièmement, la cutiemark qui, dès son apparition, va déterminer le rôle de l'individu dans son secteur déterminé par la race. La cutiemark est définitive et indélébile, à partir de son apparition, elle devient une force structurante.


	5. Pouvoir

**Le pouvoir : système féodal, monarchie de droit divin **

Le Royaume d'Equestria est gouverné par une princesse, la Princesse Celestia (1), qui fait plutôt office de reine ; le titre est juste là pour permettre à sa sœur, la Princesse Luna, d'être à son niveau et donner l'impression d'une co-gourvernance. Dans les faits, Celestia est le monarque absolu. De plus, elle est immortelle, donc un changement « naturel » de façon de gouverner est peu probable. Vu qu'il y a une très (trop?) grande stabilité politique, les sujets sont davantage encouragés à s'occuper de leurs affaires et de laisser la gestion du royaume à la princesse.

De plus, la légitimité de Celestia n'est pas si complète. Basons nous sur les principes de légitimité de Weber c'est-à-dire, la domination rationnelle (celle qui vient des lois), la domination charismatique (qui vient du charisme du leader) et la domination traditionnelle (qui vient de la force de la tradition). De manière générale, tous les chefs d'État combinent les trois, à différents niveaux. Celestia ne fait pas exception : légalement, c'est la princesse et elle est reconnue comme telle par ses pairs. Pourtant, il n'y a pas de référence à une Constitution ou à une Charte. Il n'y a pas non plus d'élections. Sa légitimité démocratique est très faible. Charismatiquement parlant, c'est difficile à mesurer, mais compte tenu de sa puissance magique et de sa plus grande taille, nous pouvons dire qu'elle est très intimidante. Traditionnellement parlant, c'est la princesse depuis la nuit des temps, elle est sécularisée. De plus, il y a une sorte de respect informel qui pointe dans l'épisode « Dragon Quest » où Twilight est choquée de voir un dragon jeter un message de la princesse dans la lave comme un vulgaire papier. En même temps on peut voir aussi que les autres sociétés (les dragons dans ce cas-ci) ne reconnaissent pas son autorité.

Celestia combine donc ses trois caractéristiques bien que la partie rationnelle soit faible. Elle rappelle donc plus les rois français où les tsars de Russie que les présidents et premiers ministres actuels en cela que son pouvoir est basé sur son charisme et la tradition.

(1) Notons à ce sujet, qu'elle devait être nommée Reine au départ, cependant, à la demande de Hasbro, elle est devenue une princesse. Lauren Faust rajoute qu'il y avait des raisons commerciales aussi.


	6. Économie

**Économie**

Elle est peu présente et non centrale pourtant le concept de consommation est présent: il y a des cadeaux et des magasins. Bien que l'argent existe, on se sait pas d'où il sort. Les biens et services sont aussi payés en pierres précieuses qu'en échange d'autres services. On se retrouve face à un commerce de troc qui fonctionne en parallèle à un système monétaire. Le fait que des biens/services sont une monnaie valable renforce les passions comme pilier de la société, puisqu'il est possible de payer avec le fruit de celui-ci.

Le seul épisode où l'allusion à l'économie est claire, c'est dans « The Super speedy cider squeezy 6000 » où Flim et Flam, deux frères jeunes entrepreneurs tentent d'investir le marché du cidre à Ponyville. Ce marché est le monopole de la famille d'Applejack qui le tient par un fonctionnement traditionnel, familial et artisanal. Le cidre semble avoir énormément de succès, les poneys font la queue toute la nuit pour en avoir. Flim et Flam arrive avec le Super speedy cider squeezy 6000, une machine qui fait du cidre plus rapidement et avec moins de force de travail. Rappel clair à la révolution industrielle. De plus, ils le vendent moins cher. S'engage alors une bataille entre Applejack et sa famille et Flim et Flam pour faire le plus de cidre en une heure. Applejack gagne avec l'aide de ses amies car elle risquait de perdre le marché et donc la faillite. Pour contrer cela Flim et Flam bourre la machine et finissent par produire du cidre de moins bonne qualité qui ne satisfait pas les consommateurs. Morale : la manière traditionnelle est meilleure et l'innovation industrielle des deux frères doit reprendre la route.

En conclusion, la vision traditionnelle et familiale de la production est renforcée et légitimée contre celle de l'innovation et de la compétition. De manière générale, tout Ponyville fonctionne de façon traditionnelle et autonome.


	7. Géopolitique

**Géopolitique **

La question de la géographie du « monde » en tant que tel n'est pas nécessairement important. On y fait rarement allusion. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il y a des voyages des protagonistes que l'on parle de tel ou tel endroit. Mais comme nous avons une carte, autant en profiter.

La carte reprend des éléments de la carte de l'Amérique du Nord (Manehattan, Fillydelphia, sud ≃ Texas, Mexique (rapport aux Indiens), le nord ressemble au Canada (froid)…). C'est carrément la carte des États-Unis. On peut parler d'un continent de Poneys puisque le monde des Griffons se trouve au-delà de la mer comme il l'est sous-entendu dans « Griffon the brush off » (Europe?). On ne fait pas ou très peu allusion aux autres pays. Cela est fait d'une manière anecdotique, quasi inutile. MLP se base sur le pays interne. Penchons nous dessus. Les deux villes principales (Canterlot, la ville où vit la Princesse Celestia, et Ponyville, la ville où se passe l'aventure) sont au centre de la carte et du pays. Vision centrique du pouvoir représenté par Canterlot au centre de la carte. Les villes ne sont pas connectées entre elles mais à Canterlot. Notons, que Ponyville est quasi-adjacente à Canterlot. Beaucoup de villes présentes ne sont pas visitées durant les 3 saisons, celles qui le sont peuvent renvoyer à des personnages ou à des pans de l'histoire américaine.

Ici nous terminons notre premier article de description du monde d'Equestria, dans un prochain article, nous nous pencherons sur les personnages et leur relations entre eux ainsi que leurs positions sociales et leurs rôles.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu !


End file.
